France's Radio Show
by Scarygamer345
Summary: England likes to listen to France's radio show, but he keeps it a secret. One day, he hears something on the show that shocks him, something he never expected to ever hear or happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical rainy day in the country of England. Arthur, the personification of England, was having a quiet day. Sitting by the fire in his living room, catching up on his knitting while listening to the radio.

It was a little secret of his, but he liked to listen to France's radio show. Even if he didn't like the man, he had to admit, he liked to hear the advice France gave to his listeners, and the letters he got. Some of it was pretty funny, especially if the advice he gave was horrible.

"And now, it's time for me to read out all the letters you lovely viewers have sent me."

England smiled. It was always his favourite part of the show. He had even once debated whether he should send a letter, just to see what France would say, but decided against it. He didn't want people to know he listened to the show. He'd never be able to live it down.

"First off, we have a letter sent all the way from America! How exciting. It reads:

"Dear France,

There is this guy I like, and I want to confess to him, but I don't know how. He always insults me, and doesn't seem to like me, and I feel like if I confess, he'll get mad at me or think I'm joking. He's kinda tsundere, so what do I do?

From,

America."

England looked up from his knitting. America listened to the radio? Also, what was up with that letter? It sounded like he was describing-

"What? America, you should know better than to put your name on these things, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

Immediately after saying that, France got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, France? Why can't I put my name on the letter?"

"Because, it's supposed to be anonymo- "

"I don't care. Just answer my question. I really need to know."

France sighed. He rubbed his forehead and said "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how to answer your question."

"How can you not know how to answer it? You're the country of love! You should know!" America exclaimed.

"Because, there is someone I like, who sounds like the one you explained in your letter, and I have no idea how to confess to him."

"Are you talking about England?" America asked, being smart for once.

England's eyes widened. France liked him?! He was about to be shocked even more though, with what came next.

"Yes."

"What the hell!? I like England!"

'WHAT?! You like your own brother!?"

"I don't think of him as my brother anymore, so it's ok."

"No! It doesn't work like that! You might not think of him as your brother, but he still does! That's disgusting!"

In anger, America hung up. France sighed, frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, after that lovely conversation, let's go on with the show. There are still some letters I haven't read out yet."

England tuned the rest of the show out. France and America liked him? He couldn't get over it. His enemy, and his brother… he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He put his knitting away, not in the mood to continue. What was he going to do with this information?


	2. Chapter 2

There were two months until the next world meeting, and England was stressed. It was being held at his place this time, so he had to set everything up. He had decided to include a seating plan, to try to keep the peace during the meeting. He had spent the last month finding out the relations between countries, whether they were on good terms or not. He already guessed that America and France weren't on the best of terms, so he made sure they weren't anywhere close to each other. Because it was a world meeting though, there were a lot of countries, and it felt too big a task for one person.

Wracking his brain, England tried to figure out a way to tackle the problem. He had the idea of asking someone to help, but who would he ask? He wasn't on particularly good terms with anyone, barring Japan, but he was too far away, and likely had his own things to worry about.

 _Who should I ask?_ He thought. _Who's close enough to come right away, and I don't hate that much?_ The more England thought, the more he realised there was no one. This left him feeling pretty depressed, and on top of already being stressed, he called it quits.

He sat down in his favourite armchair, beside the fireplace in the living room, a steaming cup of tea in his hands, deciding to put it all out of his mind. He would deal with it later, by himself, as he had always done. He could do this.

As he was sitting, he decided the room was too quiet, so he got up to put the radio on. As it turned on, and heard a familiar voice coming through, he remembered what happened a few months ago. He hadn't thought much about it since then, and had avoided listening to France's radio show since then. He really just didn't know how to react to that whole situation.

 _Hmmm… actually…_ That gave him an idea. _Maybe I can ask him for help._ He was curious as to what France would do, if he would actually ask him out. Of course, there was the problem that they were supposed to hate each other, and he had a hard time swallowing his pride, especially when it came to _him._ He didn't really know what to do.

"… And that shall be all for today. Tune in next week for more, au revoir!" Some music starts playing after the end of his show, some modern poppy song that grated on his ears, leading him to get up and change the station to something more soothing on his ears.

 _Oh fuck it._ He thought at last, as he sat back down. _We're supposed to be on good terms now, so why not. I want to see how this goes down._ He got up again, and went over to his phone. It was too late to stop now, he already dialled France's number.

"Bonjour?"

"Hello France, it's me."

"England?" France sputtered. "What do you want?"

England hesitated a little. Now that he was actually doing it, he wasn't so sure.

"Well?"

"I need your help." He finally said at last.

France took a double take. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it." England sighed.

France laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd ask me for help. Are you ok? Are you an imposter?"

England grit his teeth. "I'm perfectly fine, stop making this a big deal."

"Well, colour me surprised. What is it that you would need my help for? Is it with your cooking? Because I think there's no hope when it comes to you and the kitchen."

"Screw you! I can cook, thank you very much! That's not what I needed your help for." He looked out the window, sighing again. How was he going to get France's help when they couldn't go a few minutes without arguing? It was almost pointless.

"Well?"

"It's about the world meeting. You know how it's being held at my place?"

"Yes… why, is it overwhelming you?" France's voice couldn't sound more snide if he tried.

His eyebrows twitched in anger. "No, I'm doing just fine." He gritted out. "I just need to do the seating plan for the meeting, and then I'm done. I would've thought that you would want a say in where you sat, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye."

He was about to hang up, when France shouted "Wait!" England's hand was hovering over the hang up button, waiting. "I do want to help." France breathed out.

England smiled. "Good. When are you able to come over?"

France thought for a moment. "I should be free around… next week, I'd say."

"That works for me. I'll see you next week then."

"Bye."

England hangs up. He really should have been expecting that. Despite the fact that they were on better terms these days, they still bickered and fought. Even with the knowledge that France had a crush on him, it didn't change anything. It was going to be interesting having him around.

Meanwhile, France was excited. Despite how he had acted to England over the phone, this was his chance to finally figure out a way to confess to him. He had a week to plan something, though considering how he still hadn't been able to think of something in all the years he had liked him, he doubted he would be able to now. He frowned, but he was still hopeful that he could think of something.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is a re-upload, as it was originally in code for some reason, probably because I uploaded it from my phone. Anyway, thanks to the anon who pointed it out, or I never would have noticed.

It was a Wednesday morning, and England was seated in his favourite armchair by the fire, a cup of tea on the table, a book in his hand. He had eaten a simple breakfast of two pieces of toast, with strawberry jam as the topping. The toast was only slightly charred, which was an improvement. He was now relaxing, waiting for France to arrive. It had been one week exactly since he had rung him up, asking for his help, and now he sat here, looking up impatiently at the clock, tapping his foot irritatingly on the ground. He could barely focus on the contents of the book he was reading, staring at one spot on the page, eyes glazed over.

 _He'll probably be 'fashionably late' as he likes to say._ England scoffed. _That bloody fool is ridiculous!_

When he felt that he couldn't wait any longer, he heard a knock at the door.

 _Finally!_ He thought as he got up to answer the door. He wasn't surprised by what he saw on the other side, and immaculate looking France, all spruced up like he was going for a night out. Not exactly an outfit for what was essentially business.

"Bonjour, England. May I come inside?" France threw him a charming smile.

England rolled his eyes. "Just get inside."

France faked a hurt look. "Is that any way to treat your guest?" He put a hand over his heart, playing up the act.

"You've been here a million times, France."

"That's different! Those were business visits!" He says as he steps over the threshold.

"So is this one. You're here on business, to help me with the planning of the world meeting." England deadpanned. He was trying not to snap at France, at least trying to be civil.

France realised this himself, and decided to do the same. After all, if he wanted to woo England, it wouldn't work very well if he kept starting fights. He chose not to say anything, instead walking over to the living room, settling down in the armchair nearest the fire.

"Oi, that's my seat!" England snapped.

"I didn't see your name on it." France retaliated. He knew he was supposed to be civil, but he just couldn't resist.

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "France, this is my house, so therefore that is my chair. I don't have to put my name on it, because it's my bloody house!" By the end of that statement, he was yelling. France looked a bit taken aback, so he decided to turn it down a notch.

He went over to pick up the drawing he had of the meeting table, which he had left on his kitchen table, bringing it back into the living room. He settled into the other armchair he had, which wasn't so close to the fireplace, which left him feeling a little bit of a chill.

"Right, this is the plan I've drawn up of the meeting table. As you can see, I've already put some countries there, such as me at the head of the table." England pointed out, on the piece of paper.

France looked it over, and saw that there were some countries there, such as the Italy brothers, who were seated next to each other.

"Now, what I wanted your help with, was where the other countries should sit. As it's a world meeting, there are a lot, and it's hard to keep up with countries relations with each other. I would put them next to each other in terms of where their country is, but…" England gave him a meaningful look. France gave a sheepish smile, knowing where England was going with it.

"I understand. Because you're so out of touch with reality, you want my help so there are no major incidents at the meeting." France should really stop making jabs at England, it wasn't helping his cause.

This statement of course angered England, setting him off. He really was trying to reign in his temper. "I'm not out of touch! I'll have you know I do keep up with current events, despite what you may think. It's just to remember a lot of them, and I will admit, I don't know everything that's going on in the world. That's why you're here, to _help_ me."

France realised that this wasn't getting them anywhere. "Right, I'm sorry."

England looked over in his direction, eyes wide. "What?"

"I apologise, that was rude of me. I realise that we're supposed to be doing work, and I'm not exactly being the best guest." France looked down at his lap, a pensive look on his face. It had taken a lot out of his pride to say that, but he didn't want to let this opportunity slip out of his grasp. After all, love demanded sacrifice.

England's eyes couldn't widen any further. Had he heard right? Had France really swallowed his pride and apologised? He couldn't believe it. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

France looked up at this, a slightly confused look on his face now as well. "Yes, of course I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strangely, and it's kinda scaring me."

France laughed at this. "I could say the same about your phone call last week, cher."

England frowned, but he had a hint of a smile on his face, that he was trying to hide. France caught it though, and felt pleased with himself.

The tension being broken, the air felt lighter, and they were able to get down and actually get some work done.

"I think America should sit here." France pointed at a seat, which was directly on the other side of the table from where England sat.

"Why do you say that?" England asks, knowing full well why France wants America to be as far away as possible.

"Well, we currently don't get along at the moment." France admitted.

England feigns surprise. "Really? What the hell happened that you two aren't getting along?"

"Well…." England was curious for France's response. "It's a long story." England was let down. He just took the easy way out. "Anyway, I don't want him sitting near me."

"And where are you sitting?" England raises an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

France freezes for a moment. He scratches the back of his head, looking nervous. "Maybe I could sit next to you?"

England looked at him for a couple of seconds, then said "Sure, we seem to be getting along fine now."

France looked up. "Really?" He asked, trying not to sound so happy.

"Yeah, after all, you are helping me with this."

France tried very hard to hide his smile. Things were going exactly as planned, and with no America to interrupt anything. At this rate, things might actually work out! They continued working on the plan, finding the most strategic placement for a country. All in all, the day was turning out pretty well.


End file.
